how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-86.145.12.146-20140415141754/@comment-59.178.158.226-20140416123527
Robin are Barney are the most realistic and perfect couple the show offered? Seriously? Well let me address you with this. 1. Barney-Robin relationship started with a one night stand which Barney misinterpreted later as "true love" when he got run over a car and was faced by his own mortality. Later in "Shelter Island", we see his mastermind plan to take advantange of vulnerable Robin at Ted's wedding, so that he can have sex with her again. Yeah right, "true love". Comapre Barney and Robin's getting together story to Ted and Robin's story. One night stand vs "A boy meets girl and falls in love". 2. Barney and Robin finally got together at the end of Season 4 but broke up early in Season 5 because they made each other "miserable". Yea, compare that to Ted and Robin's mutual polite breakup because they wanted different things. Perfect pair Barney & Robin. 3. Instantly after breaking up, Barney was upto his old tricks of cheating and manipulating women to get laid and DIDN'T care about Robin until he saw how hurt she was with this. Compare that to Ted who mourned about his breakup with Robin for about 2-3 weeks and couldn't date again until he saw Robin with Gael. 4. Barney continued to try and enter into monogamous relationsips with Nora and Quinn, both of them failing, former because of him cheating with Robin, and latter because he tried to get her to sign a pre-nup the size of a phone book. Now, the so called "heartfelt" proposal. Just months after ending his engagement with a stripper, Barney's new move involved manipulating, tricking, lying Robin into agreeing her to marry him. Yes, this moment was preceded by Ted and Robin's emotional scene in the limo where he urged her to go after Barney. Compare Barney's "love" to Ted's selfless act of letting Robin go after his best friend just to make her happy. 5. After Robin agreed to marry him, then Barney started behaving immaturely again as if it were a conquest for him to "win" Robin from Ted ("Romeward Bound"). Barney's behaviour pissed off Robin and she started questitioning he she was doing the right thing marrying Barney. Barney even had Robin tossed into a disposal chute he had built into his bed which ejected women out of his apartment. Unhealthy fact for your "perfect" and "realistic" couple. 6. When Robin wanted Barney to help him to dig up the locket which she wanted to wear at "their" wedding, he couldn't come. WHy? Because he was busy playing laser tag. While TED was the one showed up blowing off his big meeting in order to help her without even knowing the reason. Yup, Barney and Robin best couple! 7. Robin telling Ted that she wants to marry a guy "who comes through for her, and against all odds finds her locket". Yea right WHO's that guy? Definitely NOT Barney. 8. You said that they had differences but loved each other enough to work on them. DEAD WRONG. The only valuable change that was made was on Barney's part when he promised not to lie. And in the finale , they got divorced , because Barney couldn't sacrifice his boner jokes and Robin couldn't give Barney much time because of her job. Comapred to Marshall who gave up his job of judgeship so that Lily could go to Rome, that's what i call a "bullshit" realtionship. Even before the wedding , when Robin's mom asked if she had "someone on whom she could really depend upon and someone who would always be there for her", she knew it was TED not Barney. Barney was a "man-child" in the body of an adult and Robin was playing "Mommy" to him this whole time. Compare it to what Ted and Robin had, which was much more of a mature relationship.